A cosmetics applicator comprising bristles which may have an undulation is known from DE 60 2004 000 935 T2. This document relates to both nail polish application devices, e.g. nail polish brushes, and to cosmetics applicators, e.g. mascara applicators. Furthermore, the production of these bristles together with a core of the applicator by injection molding is known. The stated object of such an application device is, if possible, to enable cosmetic products with different viscosities to be applied in a satisfactory manner.
A combing device for applying eyelash make-up comprising curved bristles is known from WO 97/28719. These curved bristles are disposed in the form of a single row on the core of the applicator, or provided in the form of exactly two opposite bristle rows extending in a rotationally or mirror-symmetric manner.
This device is disadvantageous in that, due to the merely limited number of application elements, an often insufficient quantity of mascara fluid for application to the eyelashes is available on the applicator. Furthermore, the user has to constantly pay attention when using such an applicator that the applicator is at a favorable angle to the eyelash to be charged. This means that the user often has to bring the applicator into a position suitable for applying mascara in an undesired manner by rotation about the longitudinal axis of the applicator.
It is the object of the invention to propose an applicator device which is suitable for forming a cosmetics applicator, in particular for applying mascara. In particular, the mass storage capacity for cosmetic mass is supposed to be improved, and sufficient mascara mass is supposed to remain on the applicator despite a wiping process which is usually carried out when the cosmetics applicator is pulled out of a mascara container. In the process, the mascara mass is supposed to be distributed on the applicator device as uniformly as possible. In particular, it is to be ensured that, after the wiping process, the mascara mass is kept in a radially inner area, i.e. in an area in the vicinity of the core, whereas free ends of the application organs are supposed to contain an as exactly dosed mascara quantity as possible. In other words, it is therefore an object of the invention to make available a defined mascara mass reservoir in the area of the core of the applicator device.
Furthermore, the applicator device is supposed to be suitable to ensure that the eyelashes are wetted all-around with mascara mass as extensively as possible, and to ensure a curling effect by means of a clamping action of the eyelashes between the application organs of the applicator device.
It is another object of the invention, in particular in a special embodiment, to provide for the all-round wetting of eyelashes with mascara mass in a particularly effective manner. It is another object of the invention to produce the applicator according to the invention in a particularly cost-effective and highly reproducible manner in which high accuracy with regard to the arrangement and shape of the bristles is ensured.
Not least, it is an object of the invention to propose an applicator which in the un-wetted state is aesthetically pleasing and which has a spectacular appearance and a striking design in a certain way.
It is another object of the invention to provide different application characteristics, e.g. a separating or bundling effect of varying strength, as well as a separating and combing behavior of the applicator relative to the eyelashes that is developed in varying degrees.